


The Perfect Christmas

by MalecsTrash



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec surprises Magnus, Christmas, Christmas Malec, Competitive, Decorating Christmas trees, Fluffy, M/M, Magnus' cat eyes - Freeform, Malec, Malec Fluff, Mistletoe, Tokyo (City), a christmas malec collection, extra couple, magnus bane deserves the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecsTrash/pseuds/MalecsTrash
Summary: Alec finds out how much Magnus loves Christmas. They haven't had time to decorate their loft yet so Alec decides to surprise Magnus with all the decorations so they can decorate their loft together but things get a little competitive.----------Or a collection of Malec at Christmas firsts.





	1. Surprising Magnus and Extra Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Happy November 1st also known as the start of Christmas. I've decided to write a collection of Malec at Christmas because I have so many soft Malec at Christmas ideas that i have been talking about for around a month (maybe longer) already. 
> 
> This chapter is for my Malec Christmas Pal, Mara. The person I go to, to get emotional over Malec and especially Christmas Malec. Thank you for allowing me to go off on long rambles with my Christmas ideas and sharing some ideas of yours with me too. I love our emo hour/s and you. Also a special shoutout to YDM; you guys are amazing ily.
> 
> (This hasn't been looked over by anyone so fingers crossed it's all good.)

December had only just begun and the air was filled with so much Christmas spirit that you could practically taste the Gingerbread and Eggnog as you walked through New York. The weather had begun to get colder and it had started snowing earlier in the day, the snow was slowly settling along the pavements making New York look like a photo from a Christmas card. 

Alec walked into Magnus’ loft with a bounce in his step. He was carrying a few shopping bags filled with various festive decorations. Izzy followed behind him, carrying another shopping bag. Alec had seen the way Magnus’ eyes lit up every time he mentioned Christmas and since they had both been so busy being the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Head of the New York Institute, they hadn’t been able to decorate their loft for the Christmas holiday season yet. Alec had approached Izzy that afternoon, he wanted to decorate the loft with Magnus tonight but he didn’t know anything about Christmas decorations. The Lightwoods had never celebrated Christmas or any other holiday for that matter. Alec felt out of his depth but he knew Izzy would help him, she had always wanted to celebrate Christmas. 

Alec placed the shopping bags carefully against the sofa, “Thanks for helping me today Iz, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Izzy laughed, a smile taking over her face, “You’d be lost without me big brother. I’m happy to help you surprise Magnus. I love seeing you so happy.”

 

_____________

 

Alec paced around the loft waiting for Magnus to return from visiting a client. He was nervous, he hadn’t done anything like this in his life and he knew how much Magnus loved Christmas. He didn’t want to mess it up. 

Alec heard a noise and turned around to see Magnus walk through a portal and into the loft. Alec smiled as he watched his boyfriend, the nerves he was feeling suddenly vanishing. Magnus looked perfect like he always did. His hair was spiked up in a way that looked so effortlessly sexy. He wore a purple patterned shirt that fit perfectly around his biceps which made Alec lose focus every time he saw him. Various necklaces hung around his neck and Alec smiled when he noticed that Magnus was wearing an arrow necklace, the same arrow necklace that he had given to Magnus as a gift when they had last visited Tokyo together.

“Alexander,” Magnus smiled as he walked over to Alec, “I missed you,” he said as he placed a soft kiss on Alec’s lips.

Alec kissed him back, feeling all the tension leave his body. Alec always felt anchored whenever he was with Magnus. He felt safe and calm.

“I missed you too,” he smiled as he pulled back from the kiss, smiling when he saw the look of content wash across Magnus’ face. The sun was setting outside but the light still shone through the windows, turning Magnus’ brown eyes the colour of hot chocolate on a cold, winters night that wraps around you like a blank and engulfs you in a warmth that makes you feel at home.

Magnus glanced around the room, his eyes taking in all the decorations that Alec had placed on the table. 

A smile spread across Magnus’ face, “What’s all this?” 

Alec smiled and grabbed Magnus’ hand, linking their fingers together, “I know how much you love Christmas, and we’ve been so busy we haven’t had time to decorate the loft yet, so I went out and bought decorations for us to decorate with. I thought we could do it together tonight.”

Magnus grinned and Alec felt his heart stutter as he let the look of happiness on Magnus’ face consume him. He knew he’d never get over how beautiful his boyfriend was when he looked completely happy. 

“You did all of this even though you knew I could just decorate the loft with my magic?” Magnus asked, a mixture of awe and confusion on his face. 

“Of course I did, I wanted to do it together. I’ve never celebrated Christmas before so I got Izzy to help me get what I needed. I wanted it to be perfect for you,” Alec smiled, he would never quite understand why no one had ever done anything like this for Magnus, he deserved the entire world and Alec was going to try his best to give Magnus everything he deserved.

Magnus smiled back softly, “Pretty boy, my Christmas is always going to be perfect if you’re with me.”

Alec felt his face flush. Magnus knew how much he loved it when Magnus called him ‘pretty boy’. Not only did it remind Alec of the first time they had met, but if he was being honest, he just loved hearing Magnus refer to him as pretty. 

Magnus kissed his cheek and smiled, “Why don’t you get us some wine while I go and change?” 

Alec nodded and went into the kitchen as Magnus went to their bedroom. He opened a bottle wine that had been cooling in the fridge and poured it into two glasses. He looked up as Magnus walked into the kitchen, a laugh escaped from Alec’s throat as he took in what Magnus was wearing. 

“What’s so funny, Alexander? You don’t like what I’m wearing?” Magnus questioned, looking down at his Christmas sweater, a ghost of a smile across his lips. 

Alec laughed, “Babe, how do you manage to look good in everything you wear?”

“It’s a talent,” Magnus laughed lightly, picking up a glass of wine. 

Alec rolled his eyes playfully and picked up the other glass, taking a sip, “I’ve seen you as soon as you wake up in the mornings, you look beautiful without even trying.”

Magnus took a sip of his wine and walked over to Alec, he pressed a light kiss on Alec’s lips before pulling back and looking at his face.

Alec was always a little overwhelmed at the look that Magnus had in his eyes whenever he looked at him. He never thought he would have someone that looked at him with so much love in their eyes every time. Every day Alec was grateful that Magnus had come into his life. 

“Let’s start decorating,” Alec said softly, putting his wine glass down and grasping Magnus’ hand in his own, “I might need your help for one thing.”

Magnus put his glass down and followed Alec into the living room. Alec stopped and turned to Magnus and watched as he looked at the decorations, waiting for him to notice what was missing. 

Alec chuckled to himself when he noticed the humour glazing over Magnus’ eyes as he realised. 

“Alexander, where is the Christmas tree?” Magnus asked, unable to hide the slight laugh in his voice. 

Alec blushed slightly and squeezed Magnus’ hand affectionately, “That’s what I need your help with. We didn’t have time to go and get a real Christmas tree and Izzy wouldn’t let me buy a fake one. I thought they were weird anyway, what is with mundanes? Why would they want to buy a fake tree?” Alec rambled, his face wearing a confused look. 

“Alexander,” Magnus chuckled, squeezing Alec’s hand. 

Alec stopped talking, an embarrassed smile spread across his face, “Sorry” he mumbled, realising he had gone off topic, “Izzy thought you could conjure us up a tree.”

“Of course I can do that,” Magnus replied, a smile in his voice. He snapped his fingers and a tall bare Christmas appeared in the perfect place for them to decorate, “Perfect.”

Alec smiled, content, he grabbed something from one of the shopping bags and walked over to Magnus’ cd player. Alec placed it into the cd player and pressed play. The sounds of Mariah Carey’s, _All I Want For Christmas is You_ began to float around the room.

Alec turned back around to face Magnus, “Izzy made me buy this. She said it would get is in the mood for Christmas,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

Magnus beamed at Alec, “Remind me to thank Isabelle next time I see her.”

“What about me? This was all my idea,” Alec pouted. 

Magnus walked towards Alec, placed his hand on his cheek and smirked, “Don’t worry, pretty boy. I’ll thank you later.”

Alec didn’t move as Magnus walked around him towards the boxes of decorations. He thought about all the ways Magnus could _thank_ him later and felt a shiver go up his spine. 

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Magnus asked, his voice breaking Alec out of his thoughts.

“I was thinking we should make a plan first before we just put the decorations on randomly,” Alec explained, walking to Magnus. He looked at the tree from head to toe, a look of concentration on his face, attempting to work out where the decorations should go. 

“I was going to use my magic for the tree decorations,” Magnus shrugged, moving so he was standing next to Alec, “It takes so much time to get it perfect.” 

Alec looked at him and smirked, “You’re going to cheat?” Alec couldn’t help himself, he loved teasing Magnus about using his magic for mundane tasks. 

“Cheating? Oh _Alexander_ ,” Magnus laughed out loud, shaking his head scoldingly, a smile still on his face, “It’s not cheating, it’s simply the best and easiest way to decorate the tree.”

“Fine then, why don’t you decorate a tree with magic and I’ll decorate a tree my way. I bet my tree will look better than yours,” Alec retorted, wearing a confident smirk. His competitive side coming out in full force.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I don’t want you to be upset when you lose,” Magnus challenged. 

“Don’t be so sure. Just because I haven’t done this before doesn’t mean I won’t win,” Alec replied. 

As soon as Alec had spoken those words, Magnus snapped his fingers and another bare tree appeared on the other side of the living room, giving both of them enough space to move around their own tree.

Alec shook his head in disbelief, they were really going to do this. They both took a second to look at the two tall Christmas trees that were standing in their living room. Alec started taking out some lights from their box, but he slowly realised that putting these lights on the tree by himself was going to be a little challenging. Alec started his attempt at putting the lights around his tree, he continued to walk around putting the lights on each layer of the tree. He heard a giggle to his right and looked over, Magnus was staring at him, a laugh escaped his lips as he met Alec’s eyes. 

“What?” Alec asked, confused. 

Magnus giggled again, “You’re going to trip if you’re not careful,” he pointed towards Alec’s feet.

Alec looked down and noticed that the lights had begun to tangle and somehow wrap around his legs, “Oh,” he mumbled, stepping out of the lights and untangling them. 

Magnus chuckled and snapped his fingers making the lights appear perfectly around his tree. 

“Show off,” Alec murmured, igniting another laugh from Magnus. 

Once he was able to untangle the lights, Alec continued to wrap them around the tree until he was completely finished. He stepped back and looked at his work, smiling to himself. He took a peek at Magnus’ tree to see him placing the decorations on the tree using his magic. Alec took a moment to think of his plan for the decorations and then began placing them on the tree, one by one.

Alec continued to place the decorations on the tree, subtly looking over at Magnus’ tree a few times. He noticed that Magnus was super focused, Alec saw a look of attentiveness on Magnus’ face. It wasn’t until Magnus looked Alec’s way that Alec felt his breath being taken away. He couldn’t look away to finish his tree. Magnus had been so completely focused on trying to beat Alec that he hadn’t noticed that his glamoured had slipped. Whenever Alec was lucky enough to see Magnus without his glamour, it took his breath away. As much as Alec loved Magnus’ whiskey brown eyes, nothing compared to his golden yellow cat eyes. They looked like honey basking in the sunlight and it had quickly become Alec’s favourite colour.  

It took Magnus a few moments to notice that Alec had stopped decorating and was now staring at him, “What’s wrong?” he questioned, looking puzzled. 

Alec shook his head and advanced towards Magnus, closing the gap between them. He grabbed Magnus’ face softly and then captured Magnus’ lips with his own. Alec heard Magnus’ breath hitch in surprise before he kissed back. He felt Magnus’ fingers slide into his hair and Magnus tilt his head back as they deepened the kiss. Alec pulled away when they were both out of breath, he let his eyes trail over Magnus’ face, happy to see that his glamour was still down. He couldn’t help but lean in again, the Christmas tree competition is long forgotten as they stood there in the middle of the room, content with sinking into each other. 

Magnus pulls away this time, both of their breathing is a little heavy. 

“What was that for?” Magnus asked, looking into Alec’s eyes, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“I love you a whole lot,” Alec breathed, pulling Magnus into him until he had his arms wrapped around him and Magnus’ face buried into his shoulder. The soft material of Magnus’ Christmas sweater rubbing against Alec’s arms making him feel even more relaxed than he already was.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and Alec felt him press a gentle kiss against his deflect rune.

“I love you too, my angel,” Magnus responded, smiling up at him. 

Alec dropped a kiss into Magnus’ hair as they both continued to stand there feeling at peace in each other's arms. 

“I say, we ditch the Christmas trees for the rest of the night, go get our wine from the kitchen and put on a Christmas movie and then snuggle together on the sofa for the rest of the night. How does that sound?” Magnus proposed. 

Alec beamed down at him, “I’d say that’s one of the best idea’s you’ve ever had.”

“I’m full of good idea’s,” Magnus joked, pulling away from their embrace. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand, intertwining their fingers as they walked to the kitchen. He was about to step through the doorway when Magnus tugged his arm, bringing him to a standstill. 

“Nuh-uh, where do you think you’re going, pretty boy?” Magnus questioned, as he stood in the doorway of the kitchen. 

“To get the wine,” Alec responded, confused. Isn’t that what they were meant to be doing?

Magnus smirked but didn’t respond, he pointed above them, “You have to kiss me, angel. We’re standing under the mistletoe.”

Alec didn’t know why that meant he had to kiss Magnus, or how the mistletoe had even got there but he wasn’t going to refuse a kiss. He chuckled softly and leaned down, kissing Magnus once again feeling completely overcome with bliss.


	2. A Festive Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are finally putting their work aside this festive season and having a date night. Magnus decides to keep the date a surprise and takes him to Rockefeller center to witness the Christmas lights and for Alec to go ice skating for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally uploading Chapter 2, I know it's taken me forever to write which wasn't intended. I still have so many Christmas ideas for Malec that I can hopefully write before Christmas. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my softie family who are always so supportive of my fics. Sam and Nin for helping me when I needed someones opinion on an idea or help deciding what to do. And of course to my Christmas Pal, Mara who continues to get emo with me over Malec everyday. You guys are all the best and you continue to inspire me every day. ily. 
> 
> (This hasn't been looked over by anyone so let's hope it's good haha)

The snow had been falling for days, coating the streets of Brooklyn with a thick layer of snow that glistened in the winter sun. Christmas was fast approaching and Magnus and Alec had hardly had any time for themselves with both of them having such demanding and high profile jobs. But tonight they had both put their work to the side and were going out on a date. Magnus hadn’t thought about where he would take Alec tonight and it was only when he was looking out at the snow falling over the Brooklyn Bridge from his window when he thought of the perfect place to take him. 

Magnus was currently waiting for Alec to finish getting ready, he, on the other hand, had been ready for at least 20 minutes since he has started getting ready after his last client had finally left a before Alec had even arrived home from the Institute. Magnus turned from the window when he heard Alec walk out of their bedroom and towards the living room. He smiled as he took in what Alec was wearing. They had been shopping together a few weeks ago, at first, it was a trip meant for Magnus to pick up a few new things. Alec had acted like he wasn’t interested but Magnus saw that as they continued moving from shop to shop the interest grew in Alec’s eyes. That was when Magnus had started going to stores that he knew would catch Alec’s interest. They had come home with a few bags each. Alec was currently wearing a black single-breast wool and cashmere coat, that hit right above his knees, under that was a black cashmere sweater, both of which they had purchased on their shopping adventure. Magnus remembered Alec’s smile when he felt how soft the sweater was in the store, Magnus had immediately announced that they were purchasing it after seeing how the simple component of its softness had made Alec smile and if he was being honest, Magnus liked snuggling into Alec while he was wearing it. To end the outfit, Alec was, of course, wearing his signature black jeans. He was toying with a blue checkered scarf in his hand that had his initials monogrammed at one end, a gift from Magnus for the start of Winter. 

Alec must have noticed that Magnus was staring at him, as a slight blush appeared on his face, “Do I look ok?” Alec asked, “I wasn’t sure if this was appropriate for date night. You haven’t told me where we’re going.”

“It’s a surprise,” Magnus responded as he walked towards Alec, smiling softly, placing his hands on Alec’s chest, “You look perfect, as always, darling.” Alec’s face lit up at the praise. 

Magnus looked at the scarf that was now wrapped around Alec’s neck, “Are you trying to match with me?” he said playfully. The scarf Alec had chosen matched the same shade of blue of the shirt that Magnus was currently wearing. 

“Yes, actually,” he chuckled, “I was wondering if you were going to notice.”

“I notice everything about you, Alexander,” Magnus responded, smiling at Alec. He saw the gleam in Alec’s eyes as he took in his words. Magnus moved one hand to his side and snapped his fingers, he looked up, above Alec's head and watched the mistletoe appear. 

Alec looked up too. When he saw the mistletoe a grin broke out across his face, “So that’s how mistletoe is suddenly everywhere! You’re conjuring them up as an excuse to kiss me!” Alec broke out into a laugh. 

Magnus felt his heart stutter at the sound. He drank it in, wishing he could somehow bottle it up so he could hear it any time he felt down. Alec’s laugh was his favourite sound in the world, better than any song from any century. 

Alec squeezing Magnus’ biceps broke his thoughts.

“You caught me,” he smirked, “But can you blame me?”

“No,” Alec replied, “but you definitely don’t need to come up with an excuse to kiss me. You can do that whenever you want, I have no objections.”

Magnus smirked back at him, “If that’s the case then why haven’t you kissed me yet, pretty boy?”

Alec didn’t reply, he just placed a soft gentle kiss on Magnus’ lips.   
_____________________________

They were currently strolling through New York City hand in hand, their fingers intertwined. Snow had started falling the moment they stepped outside, adding to the Christmas spirit as they made their way through the hundreds of people that had also come out tonight. They continued to walk in content silence, just happy with being together, taking in the Christmas lights that had been scattered around the city, adding an aura of happiness along with them. Magnus had told Alec that they were just taking a stroll to look at all the lights, he had no idea about the real plan Magnus had.

Alec noticed the Starbucks ahead of them and pulled Magnus inside. Magnus rolled his eyes but smiled as he followed Alec into the crowded coffee chain.

“Why are we in here?” Magnus questioned, not letting go of Alec’s hand. 

A delighted smile worked its way onto Alec’s face, “I want one of those hot chocolates that you gave me last week,” he shrugged, “I kinda liked it.”

“Then let’s get two,” Magnus decided, they both walked up to the counter when it was their turn to order. Magnus ordered them both a hot chocolate with whipped cream and then moved to the side to wait for their order. 

Alec let go of Magnus’ hand, choosing to wrap it around his shoulders instead and pulled him close. Magnus smiled, wrapping his arms around Alec as they both waited for their names to be called. Suddenly he felt a kiss on the top of his head and Alec’s hand rubbing his shoulder. It was such a simple gesture but Magnus couldn’t help the warm feeling that was bubbling in his chest. Alec never used to be a fan of PDA, he had told Magnus that he didn’t want to be the target of judgemental stares, but as he began growing more and more confident in himself and finding and accepting who he was, he became more comfortable with showing PDA. In this moment, it seemed like Alec didn’t care who was watching, they were in a room full of people yet it felt like it was only the two of them, together. 

Their world was broken when they heard their names being called, “Alec! Magnus! Your drinks are up!” 

Magnus reluctantly pulled away from Alec’s body, taking Alec’s hand in his own before walking over to the counter and picking up his drink. He felt Alec intertwine their fingers together as he watched him grab his drink, taking a sip of it immediately, a satisfied smile washing across his face. 

They walked out of the toasty store and back into the cold, their hands never once breaking apart. Magnus guided Alec towards Rockefeller Center, they weaved in and out of the hundreds of people until they came to a stop at the ice rink. People were gathered everywhere, waiting in line to skate or just taking all the lights in. Magnus turned towards Alec to find him staring in awe at the giant Christmas tree that was currently light up with thousands of lights. 

“It’s magnificent, isn’t it?” Magnus hummed, loving the look of pure happiness on Alec’s face. 

Alec tore his eyes away from the tree and brought his attention to Magnus, his smile never leaving his face, “I’ve never seen anything like it. You never fail to show me what beautiful things are out in the world.”

Magnus smiled and placed a soft kiss on Alec’s lips. 

Once Alec pulled away, he let go of Magnus’ hand and pulled out his phone from his coat pocket, “Can we take a picture? I want to remember this moment.”

Magnus beamed, “Of course we can, Alexander. I’d love that.”

Alec opened the camera on his phone, flipping it so the camera was facing them. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s back just as Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus, holding the phone up with his other hand. They both smiled into the camera, happiness sparkling in their eyes just like the thousands of Christmas lights twinkling on the tree behind them. Alec took the photo and Magnus watched as Alec quickly made the photo his lock-screen.

“You like it that much?” he questioned, humour evident in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Alec smiled, “We look happy and free.”

“I’ve never been happier,” Magnus smiled as he pressed a kiss to Alec’s cheek, “But, as beautiful as the tree is, it’s not why I brought you here. We’re going ice skating.” 

“Ice skating?” Alec asked, his smile transforming into a sheepish grin, “I’ve never gone ice skating before, it can’t be that hard right?” 

Magnus chuckled, “Tonight is going to be amusing, that’s for sure.”

 

_____________________________

 

They walked towards the entrance to the rink after putting their ice skates on. Magnus stepped onto the ice and moved to the side to give Alec some space.

He held his hand out to Alec, “Give me your hand, I’ll help you,” Magnus offered, although to be completely honest, he just wanted to hold Alec’s hand. 

“No…I’ve got this. It’s just walking on ice, that can’t be hard,” Alec started as he stepped onto the ice, “I mean I kill dem-omf!” he was cut off as he fell onto the ice. 

Magnus let out a chuckle, holding out his hand again to help Alec up, Alec grabbed it and stood up on his wobbly legs. 

“So, it’s harder than it looks,” Alec laughed, grabbing hold of the wall. 

Magnus noticed the children’s skating aids that looked like penguins over Alec’s shoulder and he broke out into a laugh, “Oh Alexander, maybe you need to use one of those helpful penguins so you can learn since you don’t want to hold my hand…or if you’ve changed your mind you can hold my hand and I can teach you.”

Alec looked over his shoulder, confusion evident on his face until he saw the skate aids and then a laugh bubbled to the surface. 

“I can always make it bigger for you if you’re interested,” Magnus joked, gesturing to the penguin. 

Alec turned back to Magnus and rolled his eyes playfully, “As tempting as that offer is, I think I'd prefer you teaching me.”

“As you wish,” Magnus replied, grabbing hold of Alec’s had that wasn’t firmly gripping the wall. 

Alec didn’t move, “wait.. how do I know for sure that you can actually skate?” 

Magnus smirked, “Are you doubting my abilities, Alexander?” Magnus asked, acting offended.

“Of course not,” Alec chuckled, “You can stop acting offended, I can tell when you’re acting. 

Magnus let go of Alec’s hand, he sent Alec a teasing look before he took off. His legs were bent slightly and he was leaning forward as he zoomed around the ice rink, he gave an extra flick of the toe at the end of each of his strokes to gain more power as he skated around the hundred other skaters. 

Alec watched Magnus make his way around the ice, Magnus glided past everyone, looking like a professional skater, putting everyone else to shame. He skidded to a stop right in front of Alec, adrenaline pumping through his veins, it had been a while since he was able to fully let go and skate like that if he recalled correctly, the last time he did anything like this was over 100 years ago. 

“That was…incredible. Magnus is there anything you aren’t good at?” Alec asked him, a look of admiration on his face. 

“Not being able to pull off acid wash jeans?” Magnus offered.

Alec laughed loudly, “I’m sure that’s a lie, you look good in anything,” he noted, his eyes trailing up and down Magnus. 

“As much as I love you checking me out, I think it’s time for you to learn how to skate,” Magnus smiled, grabbing Alec’s hand once again. 

 

_____________________________

They had been skating for twenty minutes and Alec had fallen numerous times, which meant they had both broken out into laughter multiple times. Alec was trying his best but he couldn’t seem to get the hang of it, Magnus wondered if the reason he wasn’t getting the hang of ice skating had something to do with the fact that whenever Magnus found himself skating a little bit in front of Alec, he caught Alec staring at his butt or just looking at him, love evident on his face. Magnus couldn’t blame him really, his butt did look good in the pants he had decided to wear. 

Alec stood up from his latest fall, “I’m gonna get the hang of this, I know I will,”

Magnus smiled, he decided that Alec needed a little more help, he clicked his fingers subtly at his side, giving Alec a little more balance. 

They started skating again, hand in hand like always, Magnus watched Alec as they skated alongside each other. This time Alec definitely had more balance and seemed to be skating easier. 

Alec’s eyes met Magnus’ and a smile broke out on his face, “Finally!” he laughed. 

They skated around the rink, laughing and smiling at each other. Magnus hadn’t felt this happy and free for a while, the pressure of being the High Warlock of Brooklyn was always a weight on his shoulders but right now, here with his Alexander, he just felt like a man completely and utterly in love with the gorgeous man beside him. They continued to skate for half an hour, enjoying each others company, the feeling of freedom and the Christmas spirit around them. 

They both came to a stop where they could grab onto the wall. Alec’s cheeks and nose had turned red from the cold and he wore a wide smile. Magnus thought Alec looked cute, he grabbed one end of Alec’s scarf and used it to tug him a little closer. Alec leaned down, obviously expecting a kiss, but Magnus placed a kiss on his red nose, surprising him, “Your nose is red from the cold, it’s cute. You’re cute.”

Alec smiled but before he had a chance to reply, Magnus kissed him, Alec kissed back, his arms immediately finding their way around Magnus’ body, bringing him closer. 

Once they pulled away from each other, Alec pulled Magnus in front of him and wrapped his arms around him from behind, they stood there for a moment in silence, taking in their surroundings, content. 

Magnus felt Alec kiss his head for the second time that night before he whispered, “I know you used your magic to help me with the skating. Thank you for that, I had such a fun night tonight. Thank you for bringing me here. I love you.” 

Magnus smiled, tilting his head back to look at Alec, “I’ve had an amazing night too. I’m so happy I could be the one you experience this with for the first time. The world is your oyster Alexander, I can’t wait to be the one to show you. I love you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed another piece of Malec at Christmas and Malec being completely soft. I really like the idea of Alec coming out of his shell and his comfort zone and not caring about what other people think of him and him just having fun. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter then please let me know! It means the world to me. Hopefully I'll be back with chapter 3 a lot sooner than I was between chapter 1 and 2!
> 
> Dani. (@MalecsTrash on twitter)

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the idea that Alec teases Magnus for using his magic for mundane tasks and that they get competitive over things. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece of Christmas Malec. Please let me know if you did! Hopefully i'll be back soon. xo.
> 
> Dani. (@MalecsTrash on twitter)


End file.
